Real Star-Crossed Lovers
by HistoryCat16
Summary: Were Katniss and Peeta the real star-crossed lovers? I think they were one. Here is the story of the other Star-Crossed Lovers of the 74th HUnger Games. One-Shot!


I was sitting thinking about the outcome of the games. Everdeen and Lover-boy were sure as hell not star-crossed lovers, and they sure as hell weren't going to win if Cato and I were still together. There was not a way. They looked too in love. It was possible he loved her, but I knew she didn't love him. There was no way. There were star-crossed lovers in the games though. Cato and I. Sure, we don't seem like it, but that is because we didn't want anyone to know. He almost gave it away at the reaping though, volunteering for that boy after I was reaped. When my name was called, there were tears in his eyes.

_Flashback_

_ Our mentor and chaperone were on the stage. As our chaperone walked up to the bowls, I had a strange feeling. A feeling that either Cato or I would be picked. _

_"Now let's pick the girls. Clove."_

_ I was scared, and proud. I knew that I had to get home, back to Cato. If I didn't he would be ruined. I was his other half, and he mine._

_"And as for the boys. Darin. Now do we have any volunteers."_

_ I knew what was going to happen right before he said it, "I volunteer!"_

_ His voice rang out loud and alone. This was the first year that no one else had volunteered. We said our goodbyes to our friends and families and got onto the train. We both went into his room and cried._

_"Cato. Why did you volunteer? Now only one of us is coming back."_

_"Clove, I couldn't let you go alone. I wouldn't be able to control myself. At least here I can keep you safe."_

_"But did you think about now one of us might be without the other?"_

_"All I knew is that I wanted to be with you Clove."_

_End Flashback._

Now here I was, thinking about how one of us would the one person we couldn't bear to lose. The other. Cato and I haven't split up since the start of the games. We stayed side by side during the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. We trained together. We even took the same watch shifts, the same hunting routes, we did everything in the arena together. We couldn't be apart. Not with the possibility of not seeing the other again.

"Clove, is everything okay? You were awfully quiet," Cato said.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. About us. Home. The Games."  
"It's going to be okay Clove. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"I know, I'm just afraid of losing you in the process. Cato, if by some miracle we both make it out..."

"Clove, I'm going to finish that. If by some miracle we make it out, will you marry me?"

"If by some miracle we do make it out, I will Cato."

We sat there for a few hours, treasuring what might be our last hours together. We didn't care if the viewers saw, they would at least know. Our parents would know that if we died, we died together. You kill one, you kill the other. I mean sure, we could move on, but only if we had to. If one of us won, that person would be miserable for the rest of their life.

"It's getting dark."

"Yeah, I know. Do you think that Lover-Boy is dead yet from my sword?"

"I haven't heard the cannons, but he has to be close to being gone, then Everdeen will come looking for us, and the Girl on Fire will be no more."

I went off to find Everdeen. She was probably still looking for Lover-boy, if he was even still alive. I found her running at the Cornucopia. I stopped her. There is a huge gash in her forehead from when I hit her with my knife.

"Where's your boyfriend Twelve? Still alive?"  
"He is actually hunting Cato as we speak. Peeta!"

I jam my fist into her windpipe.

"You're lying. He's probably tied up in a tree. Cato knows where he was cut. You are probably trying to keep his heart going. Is that medicine? To bad he wont get it."

I open my jacket which has my knives. I pick the smallest.

"I told Cato I would give the audience a good show. Let's start with your mouth."

That big burly guy pulls me off of her. He slams a rock into my head. All I could feel was pain. I screamed and could barely stay conscious.

"Cato!"  
He comes running to me. The big guy, Thresh I think, runs off. I know this is the end for us, I just have to hope Cato will win. For both of us.  
"Clove, stay with me. Please."

"Cato, I can't. It hurts."

That is when Cato started crying. Everything we had done for each other was a lost cause now. i knew Cato would die here too. I didn't think of that though. I thought of all of the happy memories.

"I...I love you."  
"No Clove, stay with me. I love you too, please stay with me."

"Win for me."

I was going to die happy. Cato loved me, and was going to avenge me. I knew he wouldn't win now, and I knew I would see him again. He kissed me, and the last thing I saw was his love-filled, tear-streaked face.

**A/N Okay, I hope you liked my little Clato one-shot. I am having a bit of writers block on some of my other stories, so if you have ideas message me. If you haven't, check out my other stories. If any of you are Insane Panemaniacs, check out The Girl on Fire on Facebook. I admin there, and it is a really great page, but we need active likers. As always Review Please. **** here's a cookie (::)**


End file.
